SPAWN
by SPAWN4EVR
Summary: What if dawn was in BTVS from the very start? Dawn is sixteen. Buffy is seventeen. Both are slayers.Starts off in season two episode school hard. SPAWN! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing I apologize for any grammar errors. Please review. This is my first story so advise would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

What if dawn was in BTVS from the very start. Dawn is 16in this fic. Buffy is 17. Dawn and Buffy are both slayers. Dawn was called when Buffy died in season 1.

Summary:dawn runs into spike in s:2 Ep:school hard

out side of the bronze . Chemistry at first sight. SPAWN Story in Dawns POV.

DISCLAIMER : I own nothing!

CHAPER 1

Buffy blocks the vampires punch and holds his arm. She looks behind her at Willow and Xander by the back door of the Bronze and Dawn who just killed the other vampire.

" Go Willow and Xander!"They run back into the bronze.

"Get out of here Dawn!"Buffy yells at her younger sister then stabs the vampire.

"No!I'm a slayer too Buffy,it's not just about you.I'm sixteen not twelve.!" She yells fiercely at Buffy.A vampire comes toward Dawn,she does a low spinning sweep kick catching the vamp off guard. She plunges the stake into his heart and watches the vamp crumble.

"Ha,two to one...again big sis."Dawn beamed.

"Oh shut up!" Buffy replies back in an annoyed tone. Dawn and Buffy both turn their heads when suddenly a clapping comes from the shadows. A man dressed in black pants,black shirt, a deep red button up over the shirt and a black out from the shadow, so they quickly changes into game and Buffy get their guard up.

"Nice work, luvs." Says the vamp who obviously has a think British accent.

"Who are you?" The two slayers reply in union

"You'll find out on Saturday."

"What happens on Saturday ?" Asks Dawn. Buffy quickly responds.

"Nothing's gonna happen on Saturday."

"And why's that,luv?" Says the vamp

"Cuz' were gonna kill you now." Replies Buffy .

"Sorry buff this ones on you. Why don't we wait just till Saturday?To see what gonna happen?He's probably planning to kill us. Im gonna wait.I'm going home." Dawn replies honestly. She starts to walk past the vamp dressed in black. Suddenly he grabs her by the waist and somehow turns her around with her back pressed against his chest with his fangs hovering the side of her neck. Dawn breaths nervously ,not knowing what to do.

"Get away from her!" Buffy yells.

Spike slowly 'breaths' on her neck."Don't think she wants me to." Dawn abruptly gets out of his grasp and scrambles away. Dawn stares into his deep blue eyes. Dawn gets up and dusts off her jeans, she turns and runs home,Buffy following after in shock of what just happened Spike says to himself, "That's it,no fight?" He turns and walks back into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

2.

DAWNS POV

What just happened?Why didn't I do something? What kind of slayer am I ?All these question shot through my mind as i put on my pjs. He was so hot. I bet he has a six pack.I wonder how big he is?Uh uh .bad thoughts. NO thoughts about a hot British guy,especially if they're a vampire. Why didn't he bite me?Importantly why didn't I do anything. Gosh dawn,what it wrong with you?His eyes were so blue. I felt as if i was drowning in them. Why am I telling myself no?Buffys dating Angel so what would be wrong with Billy Idol Jr.? Dang it i didnt catch his name. Anyway, I know "he doesn't have a soul blah blah blah crap." Anyway there would be like no chance in dating a guy I mean vamp like that. I bet he already has a girlfriend. I pull my hair into a lose ponytail as I climb into bed and get lost in my thoughts about the British guy.

"Dru,luv tell me about the slayer eh?" Spike says as he lay on the spot next to Dru.

" two. two slayers full of little one has naughty thoughts about my spike."she sing songs half sighs and looks over at Dru.

"Is that so?" He questions. Dru gets up from the bed and starts slowly spinning in circles and starts humming to takes a deep breath which isn't necessary due to the vampire lil bit was bloody hot. Why the hell am I thinking like a ponce in high school ?stupid git you got Dru anyway. Wonder what the lil slayers name was?Tight jeans, nice fitted top. Big blue eyes. These thoughts couldn't help themselves from slipping into his head. Spike turned over and slowly drifts off with thoughts of the younger slayer.

"Gosh I don't know what's wrong with her. She just stood there. Stood there Giles!She didn't do anything well, not until last minute. What kind of slayer is she." Buffy practically yelled into the kitchen phone.

"We'll, she could've been in shock. Im not quite sure."Giles says as he wipes his breaths out in a frustrated sigh.

"What do you mean shock? She could've taken him and killed him, but no she just stands there like a deer in the headlights." Says Buffy.

"Now Buffy what did this vampire look like." Questions Giles.

"I don't know. Black on black. Some red. Duster. Bleach blonde hair. Grrr face.

"Did you happen to catch a name of any chance?"replies Giles.

"Umm...Oh, I heard something earlier like Spike or something .

" I don't recognize the name,but perhaps he once was called by a different name. I'll see what I can fine and get to you tomorrow."

"K . Bye Giles."Buffy hangs up the phone and marches up to her sisters room.

Buffy knocks on her sisters door. Thank god their mom has a late day in the gallery.

"Dawn?" Says Buffy and opens the door . There lay her younger sister sound asleep. Buffy sighs. I can't believe she's only a year younger than me. God! I feel so old. Get it together Buff. Your seventeen have a whole life in front of you and have a hot boyfriend . Buffy closes her sisters door and heads to bed deciding to yell at Dawn in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:I Own nothing!

3.

DAWNS POV

_We pull and grasp at each others clothes. We kiss and I start to unbutton his shirt,we break away as he pulls his under shirt off and we soon start to kiss right away. I moan into his mouth. He pull at my shirt then rips it off. I gasp. I push him into the wall and slide down to my knees,leaving a trail of wet Kisses down his abdomen. I lick the skin just above his waistband. He shudders as I start to unbuckle his pants. He grasps my head gently in his hands. He moans as I rake my nails under his swollen member. I lick the the tip of it. Eight in a half inches of heaven._

_"Ohh,bloody hell Dawn." He moans,then looks into my eyes. I smile wickedly up at him.I moan as I take his member in my mouth and slowly start to bob my head._

_"Ohh Bit what you do to me." He says trying not to growl. I yelp as he suddenly picks me up. I giggle as he throws me on the bed. He seductively crawls toward me. I pull him to me and attack his mouth with mine. He attempts to undo my bra but can't seem to so rips it off like my shirt. I gasp and he takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks. I take hold of his bleach blond hair._

_"OHHHH SPIKE!" I yell half moan. He starts to undo my jeans. I finish by pulling them off. I kiss him fiercely. He kicks the rest of his pants off. He grabs my hips and pulls me near. Here it goes. I take a deep breath._

_"You sure luv?"he questions. I nod my head eagerly._

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!) I sit up. Damn it. It was only a dream. Spike. Lips of spike. Spike that's his name,Spike. I can guess why.i wonder if he will be at the bronze tonight? I'll just have to go. I climb out of bed and turn off my alarm. I head for the shower. I think of Spike as the hot water trickles down my body. He was soo big. I wonder if he's really that thoughts keep slipping into my mind.

"Morning Buff." I say as I grab an apple and head to the front door for school.

"Not so fast." She replies suddenly. Ugg last night.

"I know,I know. I'm sorry about last night I don't know what got into me."I say guiltily not meaning any word of sighs.

"Dawn I just don't get it. You say "I'm a slayer too and all that crap, but you just stand there. What the hell is wrong with you. You could've gotten yourself killed." She practically yells. That was sudden.

"I'm sorry Buffy,and part of the time I was in shock. I didn't know what the hell to do. I don't know what else you want me to say." I say honestly.

"Dawn I'm sorry for yelling I'm just worried okay." Says Buffy.

" we'll, you don't need to worry. I can take care of myself. Like i said before,I'm sixteen Buffy not twelve. I have to go. See you at school." I quickly reply then head out the door.

"Urrggggggggg !" Buffy yells in frustration. Buffy grabs her bag a follows.

I push the library door open and walk in.

"Hey Giles." I say loudly not seeing him anywhere near. He walks out of his office area.

"Oh hello there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you've ever heard of Spike? He's a vamp." I reply.

"Oh yes Buffy ringed last night and explained what happen. Dawn a-"I cut him off.

"Yes Giles. I'm fine. I guess I was just shocked."I reply a little annoyed. Can't people just stop worrying about wipes his always does that when he's nervous or doesn't want to see something. Weird right?

"Well, I suppose. I did look into this vampire and I found some information."he grabs a book from behind the desk and leads me over to one of the tables. He points to a picture in the book, which looks like Spike but with dark brown curly he looks kinda hot. Spike lips. My thoughts keep going back to my dream from this morning.

"Spike. Also known as William the Bloody. Turned in the late 1800's. Later nicknamed 'Spike' due to the fact that he would torture his victims with railroad spikes. Sired by Drusilla. Grand sire: Angelus. Also known as Angel." I gasp in shock. Angel? His grand a small world. I can't wait till Buff hears this.

"Hmm. William the Bloody and what do u know,Angel his grand sire." I say with amusement.

"Yes. My thoughts exactly."

"Does Buffy know?"I ask. He clears his throat.

"No,no she doesn't." He replies with honesty.

"We'll Buff will be filled with joy when she hears this." I reply

"I'll be filled with joy when I hear what?" Asks Buffy as she walks through the library doors with Willow and Xander following behind.I look at Giles.

"Oh, just that the vamp Spike from last night is sired to some vamp named Dru and that his grand sire is Angelus also known as Angel,or as I like to say Captain Forehead." I say casually. She looks at me with shock.

" What...WHAT!" She sputters. I look to Giles giving him a this-is-all-on-you look and grab my bag.

" Giles will explain. I gotta get to seventh period. Bye!" I beam and walk out the door. Buff...NOT.

" Explain,"Buffy says firmly as she put one hand on her hip. Giles hands her the dusty novel. Her eyes widen as she finishes reading.

"Are you serious?" She asks. He cleans his glasses.

" Perhaps."Giles says as he sits down in the chair next to him.

"Well,I'll talk to Angle later."Buffy informs turn around to Willow and Xander who are standing there in shock from everything they just heard.

"We need to get ready for back to school night. It's tomorrow." Buffy Buffy and Willow start to paint a banner. Xander gets the decorations together.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Finally school is over! I close my locker and head home.

"I'm home!" I yell as I open the front door. No answer. Of course Buffy's not home yet. I bet she's visiting Forehead. I wonder if Angel know Spikes in town? Hmm...I should go to the bronze I'll see Spike. I really really hope he doesn't have a girlfriend.i bet that Vamp Dru is his girlfriend... I guess I'll just have to kill her or I bet Buffy would love to do the honors.I throw my bag on my bed and start to look through my closet. Hmm...what should I wear tonight. I slip a pair of tight black leather pants off a hanger. . . . Now tops. Oh! I pull out my black with red lace well fitted corset. This is so hot. I think it's bite-y enough for Spike. Did I just think that? Bite-y? Dawn you are just on a death wish aren't ya? Then again...It probably won't hurt that much.i set my outfit on my bed and head to Buffy's room. Shoes. I need shoes. Oh wait! I just remembered. Mom got me a pair of black jimmy's last month.

"Hey."says Buffy from behind me. I turn around.

" . Your home late...again."I say suspiciously. I give her a hard rolls her eyes.

"I visited Angel and was working on back to school night !which reminds me. Tomorrow your gonna help me with decorations and stuff." Replies Buffy.I give her a umm-sorry-Hun-this-ones-on-you look.

"Uh uh Buffy. I am not! That's your problem. I'm not helping have Will and Xand don't need me."I say with attitude.

"I'll tell mom about that A- you got on you report card last month," she threats. Ugg she knows how I am about those things.

"Fine,but I'm only gonna put up SOME decorations."She smiles.

"Thank you Dawnie."

"Don't call me that. I'm not five." I respond. She pauses at her door and turns her head.

"Ok Dawnie." She quickly slips in her room and shuts the door. She gives me me of her her annoying laughs.

"Bitch."I mutter and go back to my room.

"Bye.I'm going to the bronze." I yell through the house for Buffy to hear.I slip out of the front door.

The bronze is crowded tonight, which isn't typical for a Wednesday. I walk over to the bar and sit on an empty stool near the end of bar. A women comes over to where I'm sitting.

"What would you like doll?" The bartender . The heavy makeup worked,but not too heavy. Well,along with the leather and corset.

"I'll have rum with coke,thanks." I reply back successfully hiding my accomplished smile. She turns and goes to another area to take more orders.I turn around in my seat and glance over the crowded dance floor and lounge area. Not a speck of bleach blond hair or deep blue eyes. Oh well. I'll just find some random guy to dance on. I glance back over to where the stairs are that lead up to the second level. Forehead. What's he doing here. Creep. I turn back around.

"Here's your drink doll." She says as she places my drink in front of me.

"Thanks," I say as I'm about to take a sip. Mmm. Not that bad. As I finish my drink and about to order a second the person next to me gets up and leaves. Thank god. It was starting to get a little crowded. The lady comes back over and I order my second. I place a ten on the counter.. The stool next to me is soon replaced by another person. I side glance up from my drink and over to take in the persons appearance. Bleach blond hair. High cheek bones. Leather. OH MY GOD! It's him, it's Spike. I think this outfit is working. I glance back at my drink and blush. Damn it down.I take a sip of my drink.

"Ello, luv." Drawls Spike in a seductive tone. I quickly swallow my drink. I look behind Angels gone. I turn my attention back to my drink.I look up at Spike and stare into his gives me a wicked hot...Thats not the ask the question Dawn.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I question with a confused look on my face. Hello. News flash, ?His face suddenly turn from hot smirk to serious. This is good right?He looks into my eyes.I awkwardly smile due to the quietness.

"Honestly,I don't know pet,he something bout' you." I give him a dumb look.

"Hmm...lets see?Well it could be the reason that I'm a slayer." I say as if nothing,but its something.

"I mean,your a vampire and I'm a didn't you kill me?" I question with plead.

"Like I said before luv, don't know,but I do know that I like you. And from what I've seen and smelled." He smirks. "You like me too,so why don't we just go along with it and see what happens?" What kind of vampire is he? My throat should be ripped out by now. Dawn, who cares you got one fucking hot vamp practically begging for you. Isn't he with Dru...Two timer.

"What about Dru?" I ask he's smirking again.

"What you know bout' Dru?" He leans one side of his body against the counter.I give him a coy smile.

"I've done my research."I pause. "No but,seriously."

"She can be out of the picture. Whatever you want sweetheart." He replies. Are you serious? I really did do my research. She's fucking crazy. How the hell is she "gonna be out of the picture." I give him a I -don't-believe-a-word-your-saying look.

"I'm serious."says Spike. Holy Shit. He's serious. I hope she doesn't scratch my eyes out for this,but hey What the hell might as well.

"Let's dance." I say as I grab his hand and pull him towards the dance grabs me by the waist and stops me.

"Luv,I don't dance." He quickly responds. I shrug,"You don't need to dance, just watch." I wink at him and pull him to the crowded dance floor. Yay! Fast song, perfect. I sway my hips to the rhythm of the song and get lost in the the song is finished I look up at him and give him a seductive smile. His eyes are full of jaw is hanging wide open and looks like he is about to drool.

"Did you like?" I ask innocently. Before he can answer I pull him over to the lounge area. I practically push him into the empty leather lounge chair. As I sit into his lap and grind against him. He quickly gets hard."I smile as I turn to him.

"I hope I can take that as a yes?"I grind harder. He crushes his lips to mine. He grabs my hips and pulls me closer then we already a few seconds of realizing whats happening I return the kiss.I keep kissing him with every ounce of passion and love I have for him. I moan into his I just say what I think I said? Love? I love him? That's sudden. More like I'm falling in love with soon pulls away knowing I need breaths. Breath Dawn.

" Wanna get out of here?" He suggests.

"Yeah,"I breath and move off of his lap. He takes my hand and leads me to the back door which goes to the ally way.I though I'm a slayer and have a vamp by my side, the ally always gives me the chills.

"Don't worry."he says reassuringly. We head out the door. I shiver as soon as my skins meets the cold air.

"Here" he says as he takes off his duster and drapes it over my shoulders.

"Thanks" I say and take his hand. Silence...

"You do realize that I'm not gonna have sex with you right?" I question. Nothing.i sweetly smile at him."Or at least not yet." I laugh nervously.

"Yeah I know,oh sorry luv. What you're name I know your Buffy's sister but yeah..." He asks with a little embarrassment.

"It's Dawn...You can walk me home though." I say with hope. Oh right. He doesn't know where I live.

"I'll tell you when we're close." We walk off into the night.

Good,the light are off. Moms asleep and Buffy's out patrolling.

"Thanks." I smile at him."Thanks for walking me home." I say as I unlock the door. I pause and look at him.

"No problem. Wouldn't want any nasty's getting a pretty thing like you,now would I." I blush a deep red.

"We'll goodnight Spike." I give him a peck on the lips. He deepens the kiss.. I soon pull away longing for air.

"Goodnight Dawn." He whispers. He walks away into the night. After a few moments of standing there and processing what happened earlier this evening I quietly slip inside and head to my room.

I slide off my jacket. Wait... I didn't wear a jacket. Spike forgot his well. Mmm... whiskey,cigarets and... cinnamon? Smells lime him.I'll give it to him whenever I see him again. I'll give it to him Spikes duster draped over my body,I climb into bed after cleaning my face and changing. I quickly drift into a filled of Spike thoughts slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

I string the last of the decorations.I turn around And see Buffy mixing punch.

"When did you get that jacket?" Asks Buffy pointing to Spikes duster.

"Its new," I hesitate, "what kind of punch did you make?" I ask quickly. . She hands me a cup.

"Lemonade." I take a sip. Great, she forgot the sugar. I grimace at the taste.

"Umm...sugar?" I gives me a confused look.

"Sugar?" Replies Buffy.

"Yes,Buffy sugar." I say as if she's five. I place my cup on the table.

"Is Mom here yet?"I say as I turn to Buffy.

" No she's gonna be here in like...ten minutes."

"Where's Snyder?"

"Right here ."I turn around to the voice and see our principal. I smile.

"Our mom's gonna be here soon." Buffy says to Snyder anxiously.

"Good."he says in an annoyed tone.

LATER ON.

"Willow, can you please distract my mom while I try to distract Snyder." Buffy says to Willow.I roll my eyes as I walk away up the stairs and look out the window. I see a flash of bleached blonde and deep blue eyes.. Spike? Why is Spike here? He said Saturday. No patience. Expecting that he's gonna make an entrance I back into the corner waiting. Once he comes through the window, I'll knock him to the ! Everyone turns their heads at the big commotion. People start screaming and tempt to get away from the starts to fight the vamps coming towards . I knock him to the floor and straddle him. He looks at me in game face then quickly changes into his normal face.

"What are you doing here?I thought you said Saturday?" I question. He places his hands on my hips.

"Couldn't wait." He says as he looks deeply into my eyes."So that's where my duster went." I smile at him.I quickly jump off of him and pull him into the nearest classroom.

"Wha-" I place my finger over his lips.

"Buffy." I warn in a whisper before crushing my lips to his. He picks me up and places me on a desk. I wrap my legs around his waist and press against the big bulge in his pants.

"Spike." I whisper half moaning,trying not to be too loud. His hand slides under my shirt. He stars to unbuckle my bra,but I stop him.

"No, we might get caught. And I do not want Buffy finding us and then killing you." I say simply . He leans his forehead against my own.

"Alright." He whispers.I kiss his neck. I look up at him.

"We can still kiss." I say eagerly. We suddenly brake apart as we hear something near the sound suddenly stops. We sigh in relief.I lean against him,he sits on the desk and pulls me into his lap.

"So did you come here to kill Buffy? Or did you decide that you do want to kill me and your gonna kill me when I least expect it." I say in to his red button up. I should give him back his dust... But I could keep it a little longer.

"None of the above." I look up at him in confusion.

"Then why are you here?...not that I don't mind." I quickly reply.

"Just came here to give the slayer a show before I really kill her."

"You do realize that she's my sister and that I'm currently The Slayer,don't you?"

" Yeah... about that.I guess maybe that since she's you're sis and everything that I shouldn't kill her and that you're The slayer." I smile at his last lifts my chin up with his index finger and gently kisses me.

MEAN WHILE OUT OF THE CLASSROOM:

Buffy stakes the last vamp, then turns to Willow.

"Where's Dawn?"

"She probably left when every thing started happening. You know Dawn,leaving when bad starts to happen. But still kills things." Says Willow.

"Where's Mom,Xander,and Cordillia?" Asks Buffy.

"Dear God, I'm sorry if I'm mean too the less fortunate. I can't help it. I really hope I don't die. Amen" says Cordillia. Xander and Joyce stare at her in disbelief. The closet the door opens up. There stand Buffy and Willow.

"Yay," says Buffy sarcastically." We found you,now lets go home." Buffy says eagerly. They stand up.

"Where's Dawn?" Joyce asks motherly. Buffy begins to explain but is cut off from a voice behind.

" I'm right here." Says Dawn. They all disappear into the night and make their separate ways home.

MINUTES BEFORE IN THE CLASSROOM

I break away from the kiss.

"I should probably go and see where everyone else is."

"Yeah I should go too." Spike says with a playful pout. I nip at his lip and kiss him. I slide off of his lap and turn to him.

"Oh,here's your duster." I say as I slide it off and hand it to him.

"Thanks,luv." He says smoothly as he slides it on.

" All nice and warm for ya." I say with sarcastic cheer in my tone.I give him a lingering hug. I pull away and step back.

"Bye luv." Spike gives me a kiss on the forehead and slips out the window.

"Bye." I whisper to him even though he's out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

So here's the thing, after that night in the high school Dawn doesn't here from Spike...until two years later. Her and Buffy are starting college. I know, i know "what? i thought Dawn was a year younger?"Dawn skipped a grade. Buffy and Dawn are roommates due to the fact that Joyce requested they'd be in the same room.  
Story still told in Dawns POV.  
6.  
Uggg... I can't believe that I'm in college. Not that that's a bad thing,but Mom making me and Buffy be roommates, that's bad. I mean, she labels like every single thing in the fridge "BUFFY'S!" . I think I can know what's mine and what's hers. She's my sister for gods sake. But no, everything has to be Buffy's way or about Buffy. Good thing our schedules are different. I think as I lay on my bed.  
Every now and then I think about Spike. Well, like very second I'm not doing school work. What happened? After that night, he just left. No goodbye? I cry too,if your wondering. Since then I haven't dated anyone. Not even James from last year. We were both juniors. I swear he had an eight pack, but that's not the point. The point is that I'm still mourning over Spike and this needs to stop! Seriously Dawn, your in college now. Tons of guys,clubs,extra Dawn... I started telling myself this when the semester started but I just can't seem to _explore_. I miss him so much. My eyes get glossy. I start sobbing. I slowly start to drift off,but soon interrupted by a knock on the door. I quickly wipe my tears away. Probably Willow looking for Buffy.  
"Come in." I say loudly trying not to sound as if I've been crying my eyes out. The door Swings open. Then quickly shut.I gasp. There stands Spike. My Spike. My eyes start to get glossy,once again.  
"Spike?" "Bit?" We both respond at the same time. I leap out if my bed and run to him. I stop I front of him and punch him in the nose.  
"Bloody hell, what the fuck was that for?" He shouts as he covers his nose.  
"That's for leaving and not even saying goodbye." I shout back.  
"Why are you here?" I ask tempted for a good answer.  
"Came back to kill the slayer." I cut him off,  
" OH, so your here for Buffy? And I thought I told you that you couldn't kill her." I respond quickly.  
" Never let me finish luv,and I came back for you." I look at him suspiciously.  
" Why did you leave?" I question.  
"Problems with some demons, and needed to get rid of Dru." I smile at his last reason. Wait...?  
"So when we "had a thing" you were still with her?" I say in a jealous tone.  
" I was with her,but not actually with her." Replies Spike.  
"So... You're telling me that when you were gone, for two years, two years Spike, that you didn't have sex. At all. With anyone" I say in a sarcastic looks at me guiltily. To be honest, I'm not mad, not even surprised. I mean, he is a man...well in a way.  
" I'm not mad...but I'm am jealous," I say as I cross my arms over my chest.  
" You should take that as a complement." I add. He looks at me and does that tongue over his teeth thing. Which is incredibly hot. I bite my lip and scan my eyes over his body. Still in shape. That's good. Still black and red clothes. Still SEXY! He is good to go. I step forward and embrace him into a hug. He slides his arms around my waist and hugs me back. I breath into his shirt. Mmm... Whiskey, cigarettes and I know it's weird but, cinnamon.  
"I missed you so much." I say into his shirt. A tear slips out of my eye and goes onto his shirt. Oops. He lifts my chin up and looks into my eyes.  
"Luv, no reason to cry." He soothes. They makes me starts to cry. I can't believe he's actually here. Spike. Here . Not missing or dead.  
" I know. I'm just so glad your back." I practically sob. His arm tightens around my waist and his other hand combs through my hair. He embraces me into a kiss, full of passion and longing. I deepen the kiss. I moan into his mouth which makes him growl in a I- want-you-now growl. He picks me up and places me on the bed. Soon he's above me. I lift my head up and kiss kisses back. I wrap my legs around his waist. He slowly grinds against me. I gasp.  
"I love you." I whisper... did I just say what I thing I said. I quickly push him off me and sit back.i pull my knees to my chest.  
"I'm sorry." I mumble. Damn it Dawn! Why did you have to say the words,now he's probably gonna leave.  
"I'm not." Responds Spike. I look up at him. What? He pulls me onto his lap. I quickly find his eyes. "I love you,Dawn." I take a minute to process the last minute. I smile. I pull him into a deep kiss. I start to unbutton his shirt, but I stop as I hear footsteps coming toward the door. Buffy. I quickly get out of his lap and pull him off the bed. He gives me a questioning look. "Buffy." I mouth before I push him into my closet. I shut the door and turn around right as the door opens.  
"Hey." Buffy says as she closes the door behind her and heads to her side of the room.  
"Hey. So,did you have fun?" I say trying not sound guilty.  
" Yeah, I did. Oh and I met this guy." I smile at her. "Parker. He's really cute."  
"Well,that's good." I say as I lean against my closet door.  
" Mmm hmm , I'm actually leaving again so ill see you in the morning." Chirps Buffy as she quickly slips through the door. As soon as I know she's down the hall I open the closet door and push Spike playfully on the bed.  
"Where were we?" I ask coyly as I straddle him. He places his hands in my hips. I nip at his lower lip the suck on it. He pulls me to him so I'm practically laying on him and kisses me. He rolls us over, so now he's on top. I start to push off his duster ,he then slides it off. I unbutton his shirt. He pulls my t-shirt over my head as I unbuckle his belt and pull his t-shirt off."Mmm,no bra luv." Says Spike. I slowly rake my nails down his chiseled chest. I kiss him and starts to undo my pants,Spike finishes by pulling them off and throwing them across the room. I slide his pants down and he kicks them off onto the floor. I gasp as his tongue flicks over my nipple. I grasp his head and moan. He eagerly sucks on my nipple going to the next.  
"OH SPIKE!" I basically yell.  
"Shh luv,don't want the whole building getting suspicious. Not that you yelling is a bad thing. I giggle.  
"I love you." I breath heavily.  
"I love you too,Bit." Replies Spike. He stops at my entrance." It's gonna hurt luv. You ready?" I nod full of desire and passion. He slowly enters. He groans, "So bloody wet luv. Love you so much." His slow thrusts stars to pick up speed,a non-human speed.  
"Spike!Oh,Spike." We both start to quickly climax. We both breath heavily. I slide out from underneath him and he pulls me close to his find our way under the covers. I nuzzle my into his neck.  
"Love you." Spike says as he strokes my hair.  
"Love you too." I say as I sit up and turn off my lamp,which is lighting the whole room ,now surrounded by darkness. I return to what I was previously doing.  
"Can you stay here tonight ? I don't have classes tomorrow." I ask.  
"Of course i'll stay luv."  
"Don't worry,Buffy won't be back till like after sunrise. She has classes and met some Parker guy."I yawn. We both drift off into a blissful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

7  
I roll onto my back.  
"OMG! I can't believe last night. It really happened, I lost my virginity. To Spike! SPIKE! The god of sex. " These thoughts run through my . I reach my hand out to the side of my . Where's Spike? I sit up in bed and look around my room. Good,no Buffy. I gasp. The curtains, there're open. Great dawn, you have sex with spike and wake up to nothing. I catch a glimpse of bleached blond hair in the corner of my room. I leap out of bed, pulling my black sheet with me.  
"Spike?" I walk up to him, whom which is huddled in the corner. I quickly walk over to the window and shut the curtain. I turn back around and walk over to him.  
"I'm so sorry Spike." I say as I look up at him.  
"No luv,it's fine. I didn't intend for you to wake up to nothing after you know... Just you know sun and all."  
"Oh god Spike. I could've killed you." He places his arms around my cover waist. I lean into his touch. He slowly begins to stroke my hair.  
"It's fine luv,really." He assures me. I smile up at him.  
"I'm so glad you not dead."  
"That would be a problem wouldn't it." I give him a coy smile.  
"Yes,yes it would." I wrap my Arms around his neck. My sheet drops to the floor. I look up at him. He arches his scarred eyebrow.  
"Oops." I say innocently. I close my eyes as he kisses me. I deepen the kiss. I back up till he's at the edge of my bed. I playfully push him onto the bed. I lick my lips as I glaze over his fined muscled body. I crawl toward him stopping to where I'm between his legs. He pulls me down into a passionate kiss.  
"Oh Spike." I moan into his mouth. I pull away and give him a flirtatious smile. I 'crawl' backwards until my mouth is hovering over his erected member. I stare into his eyes as I lick the tip. I rake my nails under his swollen member. He moans. That makes me grin even more then I am. It's really like nine inches. This is heaven. I slide my hands up his chiseled chest as I take his member into my mouth and slowly start to bob my head.  
"Oh Dawn. Bloody hell." He shudders. He then growls. I giggle. Suddenly I'm pulled into a hungry kiss. He grasps my head as I moan into his mouth. I sit up and place my hands on my headboard and slowly sink down onto him. I moan as I do so.  
"Spike." He places his hands on my hips as I ride him and slams into me hard. I moan as he take a nipple in his mouth and sucks. I quickly start to climax,he follows. I'm abruptly on my back. Our eyes meet and I look at him passionately as he slowly thrusts into me. I slide my hands down his back,but soon gripping his shoulders as he slides in and out if me with non-human speed.  
"Oh Spike. I love you ." I moan loudly as I close my eyes.  
"Oh,Dawn love you too bit." I open my eyes and look at him with trust and love.  
" Spike...please,bit me." I breath heavily. His eyes quickly widen with shock.  
"You sure love." He questions. I nod eagerly. His mouth is soon above my pulsing neck. He licks my pulsing vain and slowly breaths on it. He nibble slightly with his human teeth then quickly vamps out.  
"Ok luv, here it goes." I grip his shoulders even tighter. Still thrusting into me, he bites down and my gods! This is soo much better then I expected. It's like better then chocolate, and that's saying something for me. Sooner then I expected he slides his fangs out of my neck and entrance. I sit up and straddle him. I smile dreamily.  
"That...was really good, Spike." He does that tongue over teeth thing.  
" I hope it was." He replies with a smug smile. He is so HOT. I swear I want to bite him. I notice some blood on the corner of his mouth. I lean down and lick it off then pull him into a kiss.  
Suddenly the door opens. I gasp. I pull both of us onto the floor dragging the blanket with us. I put my finger to Spike lips. I peek my head over my bed. I feel Spikes fingers skim between my legs. I quickly push his hand away and push him lower to the floor too not be seen.  
"Buffy." I laugh nervously. "Thought you were gonna be home like in the afternoon?" I question even more nervously.  
"Dawn, it's three in the after noon. I was with some friends." She point toward me. "And I'm guessing you have a friend over right now." Buffy raises her eyebrows. My eyes quickly widen.  
"Yeah, bout' that... Um.." I try to think of something. "Yeah, I got nothin'. He my boyfriend. See, I couldn't tell you cuz I knew you would tell mom and... I mean , I was going to tell you." I laugh. "But not like this." I gesture my head behind me. "This is Steve. He's kinda shy and you can't meet him now, so you have to leave." She arches one brow at me.  
"Just so we can get dressed and well you still can't meet him. " I look at her with pleading eyes. " Please come back in like a hour and everything will be in order." I gesture my hand around the room. " As opposed to now." I give her a pleading smile.  
" . Fine,but you better tell mom,cuz' I'm not." She says before opening the door."  
"Don't worry, I will." I give her a reassuring smile. I turn to Spike as soon as the door closes. I give him a guilty smile.  
"Steve? That's the best you got? Steve? I sound like a bloody ponce. And shy? I'll show you shy." Spike exclaims as he starts to get up. I quickly pull him down.  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't think if any thing else. I was gonna say William but I didn't want to take the chances." I bat my eyelashes. He raises his brow.  
" I'm sorry Spike. I'll do anything. Anything I tell you,anything." I explained melodramatically with a playful tone. Spike slides his hands down my waist and slides his tongue over his teeth.  
"Anything huh?" He says playfully. I nod eagerly.  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

8

I watch from my window as Spike disappears into the shadows. I cant wait to see Spike tonight. we agreed on meeting each other at the Bronze at 9:00. i'll just tell Buffy I'm meeting up with some friends and hopefully she won't want to why does Buffy have to be my roommate? I mean, if we weren't roommates then me and Spike wouldn't have been interrupted. Ok ok maybe we would've have been if someone else was my roommate but they wouldn't go all sister on me. Maybe I should persuade Mom into letting me go solo. You know, have my own dorm room. How awesome would that be? I walk over to my dresser and pull out sweats and a tank top. I look at my clock 4:30. Not bad. We didn't take that long. Wonder where Buffy is? Oh well. As I head to the showers I accidentally bump into someone.

"Sorry." I say as I look up to find Buffy.

"Hey, do you have any classes today?"I give her a huge smile.

"Nope and before you start to say something, I'm not gonna do anything for you. Oh, and tonight I'm going to the Bronze." She raises her eyebrow.

"To meet up with some friends and then I might go see Mom afterwards." I finish.

" Ok whatever, you better tell Mom about...what is it? Oh right, Steve."

"I will ... if i have time,now if you will excuse me I'm gonna go take a shower." I sat as I turn around and head to the showers.

I finish my makeup by applying clear lip gloss over my red lips. I step back and look at myself in the mirror. Oh Yeah, I think I look bite-y enough. I look up, 8:50. If I walk there i'll be there like on the dot.i grab my purse and head out the door.

I find two empty stools at the bar and head to them. As I sit down I place my purse on the stool to my left,saving it for Spike. Where is he anyway. It's like 9:01 Dawn,calm down.

"Hi,what can I get you?" I look up to see the bartender.

"Umm... I'll have a rum with coke." I get ready to pull out my fake ID but interrupted.

"Anything else's honey." Yes! No ID this time.

"No,that's it." I smile.

Several minutes later the bartender comes back with my drink.

"Here you go honey." She places my drink I front if me. "And this is from the man down to your left." I look over to see a hideous middle aged man. He winks at me. Eww! I slide the drink back towards her.

"Sorry,but I'm not interested." She takes the drink and puts it in her tray.

"Ok honey. Now,if you having trouble with that man,you just holler."

"It's fine. My boyfriend will be here soon." As if it was on cue,right as I finish saying that I smell whiskey and smoke. I soon sen e him like right behind me."Speak of the devil." I say as I get up and turn to Spike. He raises one brow at me. I turn back around to the bartender and give her a sweet smile. She turns and heads to some other people waiting to be served. As I sit back down I grab my purse next to me so Spike can sit.

"So what was with all that?" Questions Spike very curiously."

"We'll evidently that man over," I lean over so I can get a looks t the man. I give him a dirty look. "Ordered me a drink and I gave it back. Good thing you got here." I finish.

"Yeah sorry bout that luv ran into a demon. I killed it." He finishes with a sigh like pfft' of course I killed it. I pull off my coat and drape it across my chair as I get up. I look up to see Spike's eyes somewhere where they shouldn't be. I take my index finger and place it under his chin.

"My face is up here." I say as I life his chin so his eyes are on me. He gives me one of his sexy smirks.

"Sorry luv, got distracted." I roll my eyes and I sit onto his lap.

"Luv,not that I don't mind,what are you doing." Asks Spike. I brush my lips over his ear.

"Just showing that guy who I belong to. He still looking at me. It's kinda freaky." I whisper. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Well Pet, w'ell show him." He whispers back as he slightly nibbles on my ear lobe." I breath in. I can never get used to this. I pull him into a passionate kiss. His lips brush over where he bit me. I breath out and wiggle dipper into his lap. I whisper into his ear," Spike I want you. Now." I demand. He takes me by my waist and pulls me off him and gets up. I grab my purse and coat. He takes my hand and leads me to the back door,as doing so gives the creepy guys a dirty look.

"Where are we going?" I ask once outside. He leads me deeper into the ally way.

"My car."

"Your car huh. Did you steal it." I ask.

"60 years ago." He replies honestly.

"Oh." Is all I can say. It doesn't really bother me. He's like a villain, so it's his thing. But, what does bother me is that he probably has had sex with other women...or girls in there. I slide into the back seat as soon as he unlocks the door and opens it. He slides in behind me, closing the door behind him. I throw my coat and purse in the front gosh! Now I'm nervous, Great! I lean into his touch As he slides his arms around my middle.

"Luv,it's okay. Relax." He says into my hair. I sigh,

" Yeah your right. I'm sorry Spike. I don't know why I'm nervous." I place my hands over his. Spike starts to kiss me on my neck then slightly nibbles.

"Spike." I whisper huskily. I gasp as he slides his hands up my shirt and cups my breasts. I turn around and push him down, soon straddling him. I grind slowly against him as I pull him into a heavy kiss. Thank god I'm wearing a skirt. Soon we're both naked and grinding against each other. Still on top, I slide down onto his very swollen member.

"Oh Spike." I moan. He starts to slowly thrust into me, quickly picking up his speed. Suddenly he is on top, not that I don't mind.

"Bloody hell Dawn. Luv you, luv you so much." Spike growls as he releases. I soon follow. I flip us around so I'm on top. I lean down and kiss him before giving him a wicked grin as I slowly slide down his body. His hands are grasping my head as soon as I lick his shaft. I place my hand around it and slowly starts to pump. As doing so I gently fondle his ball.

"Dawn." He growls. I sure am making him growl tonight. I take him in my mouth and start sucking. I start to pick up my speed. I lick him clean as he finishes. He pulls up his body and starts to stroke my hair.

"Love you so much Dawn." I look up at him.

"I love you too, and I mean it Spike." I look into his eyes with honesty. I give him a light kiss...well,compared to what we were doing before. Spike pulls his dust off the back of the front seat and drapes it over our bodies, mostly mine since I'm on top. I snuggle up to him and bury my face into the crook of is neck. He wraps his arms around me. We lay there just in the presence of each others skin touching one another, not saying a word. I'm not how much time has gone by, but I just wish we could be like this forever.

After realizing that the sun would be coming up soon, we get dressed and Spike drives me back to my school. He walks me to my dorm room. I pull him into a hungry kiss before opening the door. I push him into the door and press against him. Suddenly, the door opens and I fall onto him. I look up and see Buffy. Shit. This is not gonna be too.

"Spike." Buffy says in shock. We both quickly stand up and stand side by side.


	9. Chapter 9

9  
"I can explain." I look at Buffy. All I see is confusion. What? She's not mad?  
" I thought you were dating Steve, and then I open the door to find you two with your tongues down each other throats. And no, not just anyone Dawn. SPIKE! In all people Spike. A vampire!" Buffy practically shouts in the end.  
"Well, here's the thing." I hesitate. "Steve is Spike and Spike is Steve...Surprise." I give her a nervous smile. She looks at me in disgust.  
"How long has this been going on?" Buffy says with no hesitation. I look up at Spike and give him a small smile and then look back at Buffy.  
"Well, it all started when..."  
"So yeah, that's how it started." I say to Buffy as unfinished telling her everything... Well not everything I left out the sex part, but I'm sure she has figured that out from what happen earlier today. I take Spikes hand and walk past Buffy to my bed. I sit on Spikes lap as he sits down. He wraps his arms around my waist. As Buffy closes the door behind her she looks at us with disgust quickly appearing on her face.  
"What? On my gosh Buffy, calm down." I bet Spike is just enjoying this. I look back at Spike. Sure enough he has a smug look on his face. He suddenly stops as I slightly give him a glare.  
"Dawn, how could you. He's a vampire. I..." I cut her off, " Its no different from forehead, I mean Angel..Buffy."I hold up my finger before she can say anything else."I know, I know. "He has a soul" crap and blah blah. Sorry Buffy, but I don't care."  
"Dawn I care. What if he kills you or makes you do things you don't want to."  
"I'm right here you know." Spike says bluntly. Buffy shakes her head and continues.  
"I'm sorry Dawn, but you can't date him." Buffy says firmly. I quickly get off Spike lap and walk up to Buffy. I stare down at her. I'm like six inches taller.  
"Don't you dare tell me I can't date him. It's not your decision, it's mine. And your not mom." I sense Spike stand up behind me. I walk past Buffy, grabbing my coat and out the door with Spike following behind.  
"DAWN!" Buffy shouts. I abruptly stop and turn around.  
"Leave me alone Buffy! I'm in college,I don't need you making my decisions for me." I shout as I grab Spikes hand and walk out the building. Spike stops me by placing his hands on my waist. I turn around.  
"Luv where we going?"  
"My moms." I say before leading him to his car.  
I turn to Spike before I knock on the door.  
"It's okay, don't be nervous. I just need to tell my mom." I can tell he's been nervous. He was like fidgeting all the way here. In response he grabs my hand. He can be so cute some times. I don't tell him that cuz' he'll start on "Oi I'm not cute" and stuff, not that I don't mind but right now is serious.  
(KNOCK KNOCK)  
I wait for and answer.  
"Hi honey." Mom says after she opens the door. She looks toward Spike."Who's this?" I look at Spike.  
"That's what I'm here for. We need to talk. This is Spike." I say still grasping Spikes hand. I pull Spike into my house leading him to the couch. I look up at Mom and smile.  
"Would you guys like anything to drink?" Mom says as she's about to take a seat.  
"No, it's fine, but thanks." I squeeze Spike hand."I'm here because I wanted to tell you that Spike." I nudge Spike. " is my boyfriend and I thought that you would like to meet him."  
"Of course." Mom insists.  
"And... Well,he's a vampire..like Angel." I finish quickly. "But, it's ok, he's not gonna go all grr. Not on you and he's good. And you know what... I have some boxes up stairs that I need to get, and you two can have a conversation." I say quickly before heading up stairs. I stop half way up the stairs to listen. I listen guessing they're f way into the conversation.  
"So Spike, your a vampire?" Mom asks.  
"Yes ma'm ." Replies Spike. Oh my gosh. Spike actually sad yes ma'm, he must be really trying to impress Mom.  
"So your not like Angel, at all?"  
"No ma'm far from Angelus." Spike says with disgust.  
"Angelus?" Mom says in confusion.  
"Angel." Spike says bluntly.  
"Oh." Mom sighs. "So do you have a job?"  
"I work at a demon bar."  
"Demon bar?" Mom says puzzled. Way to go Spike. You just _had_ to say Demon bar.  
"Yeah, with vampires and all." Informs Spike.  
"Ok... Well, I'm very pleased to meet you and I hope to see your face lots more." Beams Mom. "Dawn. You can stop listening now." Mom hollers toward the stairs. As I'm coming down the stairs I loose my balance. Before I can blink my eyes I'm in Spike's arms. I smile up at him.  
"Oops." He sets me down. I turn to Mom.  
"Also, I waned to talk to you about...maybe moving back in?" I give her a really sweet smile.  
"Honey, what's wrong with having Buffy as your roommate?" Mom says as she leans against the wall.  
"Everything. Everything is wrong. She is so over controlling and treats me like I'm 10 not 18. And..living at home will be so much cheaper then living on campus or having a single." I insist nicely. For like what seem for ever she look up at me and says,  
"Ok fine." I smile with joy and relief of 'Buffy Disease.' But that doesn't mean that your free from chores."  
"Ok. Ok." I pull her into a hug.  
"Honey , air is becoming a problem." I pull back.  
"Sorry, kinda forgot the whole super strength power thing-y." Yeah,Mom knows about me being a slayer as Buffy too. I turn to a smiling Spike. I give him a questioning look. In return I get I'll - tell - you - later look. I turn back to Mom. "Thank you Mom, so so much. If its ok with you, I can start bringing my stuff tomorrow night."  
"Ok, that sounds good." Mom smiles.  
"Thank you again. Love you bye." I say as I grab Spikes hand.  
"Bye honey, bye Spike." Mom says to Spike and I.  
"Bye Mrs. Summers." Spike says in a very gentlemen tone.  
"Oh no, please, call me Joyce." Mom insists.  
"Bye Joyce." I wave to Mom as I pull Spike toward the car.  
"So am I driving you back to your dorm or..." I run my hand down his arm scooting closer.  
"Or... We can go back to your place." I whisper into his ear. His arm snakes around my waist.  
"Is that right?" Spike says before pulling me into a kiss. I soon melt into his arms. I soon pull away realizing we're still in Moms driveway.  
"We're still in the driveway, we should get moving." I give him a peck on the lips before leaning onto his shoulder.  
"Ok." Spike says as he pulls out of the driveway onto the street heading towards his crypt. I slowly run my hand up his thigh. I onto the floor so I have access. I hope I do this right. Try something new Dawn. I hope this works. I mean Lizzie told me that when she did it her guy went crazy and since Spike a vamp he can handle this. You know, with driving and all.  
"Luv watcha' doing?" I smile wickedly up at him.  
"Something new." I sing-song as I pull at his belt. He tightly grips the steering wheel.  
"Dawn." He warns. I look up at him innocently.  
"What?" I say through my lashes.  
"Pet, I'm driving." Replies Spike.  
"I know. That's why I said: trying something new." I say as I pull out his thick cock and place it in my mouth. I lick the tip as doing so. I starts to bob my head faster and faster as I hear Spike hiss in pleasure, probably trying not to crash the car.  
"Mmm..." I moan with his cock still in my mouth. Suddenly the car is stopped and I'm pulled up and onto Spikes lap. I give him a pouty face. He pulls me tight against his body and kisses me.  
"We're here." Spike says as he pulls back from our kiss.  
"Oh." I slightly blush. I slide off from his lap as he tucks himself in. Before I can open my side of the car door it's opened for me by Spike. Suddenly I'm swept up into his arms. Spike turns around closing the car door with his foot behind him. I lift my head up from his shoulder and give him a peck him on the lips. Using his vampire speed, Spike zooms through the cemetery, into his crypt, down to the lower level and to where he's standing at the fort of his longed sized bed covers with black silk sheets and a fluffy maroon blanket. I giggle as Spike throws me onto the bed. He seductively crawls toward me...


End file.
